The Twilight Queen
by Adrenaline Poison
Summary: Twilight Princess retold with Link/Midna in mind. Please read the authors note in bold. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I stole this idea from my friend PoniezKil. Original story called TP: The Story. Read it.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight Princess, Legend of Zelda or anything affilated with either of them. Most dialouge was taken almost directly from the game. Don't sue me.**

* * *

I was just about to settle down to sleep when a shout jolted me out of bed. I fell to the loft below and poked my head out of the window.  
"Link! You There?"  
_Of course,_ I thought, _Who else would it be?_ It was the local goat herder, in need of assistance. More often than not it was me and my faithful horse Epona that did the hearding, but of course he got all the pay.  
"What?" I yelled down.  
"You mind helping me hared the goats? They've been a bit skittish of late."  
I sighed inwardly and reluctantly agreed. While climbing down the latter that lead up to my tree house he asked,  
"Hey, where's Epona?"  
I smirked to myself, and set off at a jog to where I knew Epona would be.

Sure enough, standing in Ordon Spring was my childhood friend Ilia and my horse. I walked slowly toward the scene of Ilia trying to be Epona's favorite.  
"Oh, hi, Link," Ilia said as she turned toward me, the turning back to Epona she exclaimed "I washed Epona for you! By the way… could you play that song for me? The one Epona likes?"  
I smiled and picked a reed from the shore. I blew softly, creating a melody my father taught me before he died. Epona rushed toward me. I mounted her, and rode off to the tedious job of herding goats.

The next morning I was rudely awaken by the children of Ordon, Beth, Malo, and Talo. Although the kids were annoying, pestering, brats, I had to admit I did love them like family. Once out of my treehouse the kids told me the general goods store was selling a sling-shot. I knew that meant I would have to buy one for the little brats. So off I went to run errands for the town's people.

After I bought the sling-shot, I headed home. Right before I reached my house Rusl stopped me, and told me he had just delivered something to my room. I tried to sneak to my house to see what it was, but the brats saw I had a sling-shot, demanded a demonstration. I obliged, none to happily.

I opened the treasure chest that was placed in the middle of my room, inside was the wooden sword I sent to Rusl to polish for me. Glad to have it back I walked outside, forgetting the brat army that awaited me.

Of course the first thing those children noticed about me when I stepped outside was my newly honed sword. They demanded a second demonstration for the day. Being the nice guy that I am I told them sure. After my demonstration a monkey appeared. To my horror Talo followed it into the forest. I had no choice but to mount Epona and follow him. After battling through the forest I stumbled upon a chest. I opened it, and inside was a key. Thinking it would be useful later on, I kept it. After wandering some more I discovered a slide of some sort, at the top I could barely hear Talo's screams. I scaled it, sure enough at the top was Talo and the monkey in a cage guarded by two Bokoblins. I beat them both. Wondering how to get the two out of their cage, I did the one thing I could think of. I hit it with my sword. The cage broke in an shower of wood. Problem solved.

The next day (after I herded goats of course), I noticed Epona was limping. I didn't pay it much heed, but Ilia of course was furious. She how I could push such a sweet horse so hard. She stormed off to take Epona to the forest spring. I quickly followed. On my way I met Collin. He was nice and kind, generally my favorite child of Ordon.  
"Um, Link?" he began timidly, "Could we, go see Ilia toghther? Those guys don't normally let people through. Or mabey it's just me."  
I allowed him to tail me. Turns out the "guys" he was talking about were none other than Talo and Malo. Apparently they were angry at Colin for telling their dad they went into the forest. For the allowance to let us pass they demanded my wooden sword to play with. At first I refused, but when they continued their demands I let up. Colin was amazed that I was allowed to pass so easily. He told me he wanted to be just like me when he grew up, and ran to the spring.

At the spring Colin had already explained Talo's capture to Ilia. She understood, and allowed me to take back my horse… on the condition that I came home safely. Out of nowhere the was a crash, I turned toward the direction of the noise just as a Bublin rider burst through the gates to the spring. It knocked out Colin, and shot Ilia in the leg. I tried to rush to her side but it knocked me to the ground with it's club. Next thing I knew I was alone. I ran to the forest, because surely that's where they would go. I was met with a black wall covered with strange orange markings. A hand shot out of the wall and pulled me into the realm beyond. I screamed and struggled in the thing's grasp. It appeared to be wearing a mask. Something flashed, the creature threw me, and the world went black.

I woke in a dungeon cell. I noted that even standing I was unusually close to the ground. I also noted I was chained to the ground by one of my hands. I felt another presence in the cell. Turning around slowly I saw an imp, it had a greenish skin tone and was covered head to toe in black, and luminescent green markings. It's eyes were a florescent orange color, and it was wearing a black headdress that covered one of them. Suddenly it smiled, and jumped over my head.  
"I found you!" it exclaimed in a feminine voice.  
I growled… wait growled?  
"Oooh! Aren't you scary! Are you sure you want to do that? Snarling and Glaring at me?" A sigh, "Well, that's to bad."  
She crossed her arms, "I was planning on helping you… if you were nice."  
I let up.  
She giggled, "That's much better! You humans are obedient to a fault, aren't you?"  
Another giggle, "Oops! But you AREN'T a human anymore are you? You're a beast!"

She patted me under the chin. That was too much, I snapped at her. She danced back.  
"There, there. You be a good boy and calm down. No need to bite!"

With that she curled her hands together, creating a black ball of orange sparks. It exploded, shooting sparks everywhere. One hit the chain binding me to the floor. I jumped back. The imp jumped in front of me, and cocked her body to the side.  
"You look kind of surprised!"

She jumped back, and turned into a bunch of bubbles, dematerializing through through the bars of my cell.  
"I'll bet your wondering where we are. Well, I'll make you a deal. If you can get over here, maybe I'll tell you!"

She yawned and beckoned me forth. I examined my surroundings. The cell was bear except for a pile of wood in a corner. I smashed through it easily. Under it was a hole in the cell bars. I dug through. As soon as I was out I felt a sudden weight on my back. I bounced around trying to get it off.  
A voice I recognized as the imp's said, "Hmph! I guess you not completely stupid after all! Listen I like you, so I think I'll get you out of here." She yanked one of my ears back, "But in exchange for my help, you have to do EXACTLY as I say!" She slapped my sides like a pony, and we were off.

I wandered into the next cell after mine, hanging from the ceiling was a gold chain. The imp reached up with her HAIR and pulled it down. A set of bars opened revealing a way out of my prison.  
**I gonna' not use my better judgement and skip the sewers because it's basically tutorial for your wolf form.**

The passage lead to a roof and from there I finally got a good look at the sky. It was the color of twilight. Black birds with no faces flew around, making unnatural sounds. I hated it. I jumped from roof to roof until I reached a window. The imp told me to climb through it, and I obeyed. Inside was a spiral staircase. I went down, a locked door. I went up, a room. In that room was a figure clad in black. I growled. The imp giggled. The figure turned and, let out a gasp. I recognized it as a female, I stopped growling.  
"Midna?!" she whispered.  
"You remember my name? What an honor for me…"  
"So, this is the one for whom you were searching…"  
"He's not exactly what I had in mind, but… I guess he'll do."  
The figure knelt to get a better look at me, "You were imprisoned?!" she exclaimed. "I am sorry."  
The imp known as Midna patted my side, "Poor thing, he has no idea where this is or what's happened… So, don't you think you should explain to him what you've managed to do? You owe him that much… Twilight Princess!"

The figure explained to us what had happened. How this place was once Hyrule, how the king that rules the twilight transformed it into a world of shadows, how he came with his demons and killed many of her people, how she was forced to surrender of face her death and the death of more of her people, how she surrendered and became prisoner in her own castle, which was almost burned to a crisp, and finally how Hyrule was covered in twilight and without light the people of it became sprits.  
"All the people know now is fear, fear of a nameless evil," she continued, "The kingdom is covered in a shroud, but I remain it's princess." She threw off her cloak revealing a stunning beauty beneath, "I am Zelda."  
"Don't look so sad," Midna said, "We actually find it to be quite livable! I mean, is perpetual twilight really all that bad?"  
"Midna, this is no time for jokes. The shadow beasts have been searching far and wide for you. Why?"  
Midna floated off my back and crossed her legs and arms in midair not facing the princess, "Why indeed? You tell me?" she halfheartedly giggled.  
"Time has grown short," Zelda sighed, "The guard will be making his rounds."

Midna landed heavily on my back, and we were off yet again. On our way back down we saw the shadow of a man. We escaped through the window from which we came. Midna floated a short ways away. I followed.  
"Well? Do you know where we are now? I guess a promise is a promise. I get you back to where you first fell into twilight. But… don't you have someone you want to save?"  
She shifted into Ilia and Colin. "Don't you want to save them?" Still in Ilia's form she continued, "Well, little Midna would be happy to help! Well, you'd have to be my servant, and do exactly as I say! Why don't I take you back and, give you some time to think."

Suddenly I felt my body being torn into shreds, and then put back together. It was excruciatingly painful. I arrived back in the spring. Still a wolf, suddenly I began to think this was permanent.  
"Oh, I forgot to mention one thing… Though you've left the twilight, you have yet to change back into your true form… and you won't anytime soon! Now why could that be?!" Midna giggled, "See you later!"

I thought it over and decided that I needed the imp's help to rescue my friends. I tried to leave the spring, before I reach the exit she appeared to me in the form of a shadow.  
"Don't think you can run off and save your friends, because you can't! Last time a shadow beast pulled you through the twilight, but this time you'll need the cooperation of someone from the twilight… like me! So… you really have no choice but to do what I say. Right now I want a sword and a shield that'll suit me!" With that she rejoined my shadow.

I remembered something about a sword and shield that was to be given to the Hylian royal family. I figured they wouldn't need it so I set out to get it from the village. They were fairly easy to take considering the amount of idiots (as put by Midna) in Ordon. On my way to the twilight, a silky voice floated through the night.  
"Wait…" it said, "Come to my spring."  
I turned 180 degrees into Ordon Spring.  
"You have been transformed…. by the power of shadow."  
I waded further into the spring.  
"Come… to me…"

I ran in to the spring. As if out of nowhere several pegs fell from the sky, creating a force field around me. Over head a portal with red markings opened, and dropped a shadow beast. One of the things that made me a beast in the first place. Overcome with rage, and fatigue, I lunged at the thing. I clawed and tore at it's chest. It eventually fell over; exploding into black squares that rearranged themselves into another portal. This portal was different, instead of red markings they were replaced with a luminescent blue-green.  
As if nothing happened the silky voice continued, "Oh brave youth."

A single drop of water separated itself from the spring, climbing till it was over my head, then suddenly falling, creating the biggest splash I have ever seen. It formed into a giant, glowing creature with the body and head of a misshapen goat, very splayed feet, and the tail of a squirrel. Between it's monstrous horns was a perfect sphere of light.  
"I am one of the four light sprits that guard Hyrule. I am Ordona. The beast you slayed was a shadow being. It came to take the power of light that I withhold. MY bretheren have already had their power taken by these foul beasts. They will not stop, before long the entire world will fall into the hands of the twilight king. To save this land you must recover my brothers light. The three light sprits must be revived. Only one can revive them…You. You still have not discovered your power. Those transformed be twilight usually cannot recover their true forms. You will not unless you return to Faron Woods and revive the light sprit there." With that Ordona disappeared.

I met the black wall of twilight with a grim face set on my wolfish body. Midna asked me if I really wanted to do this. I nodded. She flew through the wall, it rippled like the surface of water. An orange hand shot out and pulled me into the twilight. In Faron Woods, Midna tried her best to use the sword and shield I salvaged. She precariously balanced the shield on her face and swung the sword around, nearly chopping my head off. She eventually gave up and put them somewhere for safe keeping. She said she trusted me enough to obey, what exactly I didn't know. She leaned in close to my ear, her breath tickled my neck.  
"I need you to gather some things for me," she said, "Don't ask questions."

A scream shot through the air. Not one of fear, but of sadness that would never end. It was both melancholy and beautiful. Midna told me it was the sadness of the light sprit, and to hurry up for she wouldn't be blamed for the fate of my world. I snarled, but continued on my way. Further along I came across a clearing I seemed innocent enough. I ran through, before I could get to the other side, familiar pegs blocked me, a familiar portal opened above, and three familiar beings surrounded me. I took them one by one. Or… at least tried to. After two were down the third screamed, surprisingly the other two were revived. I glanced at Midna.  
"I'll extend an energy field that will trap them while you kill them."

She did as she said she would and I easily defeated the shadow beings. I continued to the spring. The light sprit here was in the form of a cloud of golden dust. It granted upon me a Vessel of Light.  
"The creatures… that took my light… have taken the forms… of dark bugs… please blue-eyed beast… return my light…"

The work of collecting the light was tedious. The bugs hid anywhere they could; sometimes sparking their bodies to do damage. Finally after the last tear was collected, The sprit took on it's true form. It was a giant monkey holding it's sphere of light with 4 out of 5 appendages. It told me it's name was Faron, and that it protected this forest by the will of the gods.  
"Oh, blue-eyed youth," it began, "While others became spritsw in this realm of twilight you became a blue-eyed beast. It was a sigh that the chosen one's powers rest within you… and that they are awakening. Look at you awakened form."  
I glanced down at myself, I was no longer garbed on a farmer's clothes, I was now in a green tunic and matching hat.  
"The garbs you wear belonged to the ancient hero chosen by the gods. His power is your power. Your name is Link. You are the hero chosen by the gods. Brave Link… A dark power rests within the temple deep within these woods. It is a forbidden power an evil power. Because of it's nature, itr shouldn't be touched by anyone who dwells in the light. But this world weeps beneath a mantel of shadows, and so there is no choice… You must match the power of the king of shadows. I fyou would seek this power then go to the temple in the forest depts…"  
Midna appeared in front of me, "Well, well… so that's why you turned into that beast! What a shame… Wouldn't you rather be a spirit and wander aimlessly for the rest of eternity?" she giggled, "So wanna' head to that temple? Well, isn't that convenient! I was just about to head there myself!" She must have seen the uneasy look on my face because this is what she said next, "Hey, you wanna' save your friends right? The way I see it they may be in that temple waiting for you to rescue them. Well good luk Mr. Important Hero!"

I knew she was filling me with false hope, but I couldn't help but feel… hopeful. Full of false feelings I set off to the forest temple.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Heh... 2 chapters in one day aren't you lucky!**

* * *

Inside the temple was the female monkey that started this venture. She was in a cage surrounded by bokoblins. I finished them off easily with my new sword. She climbed the vines behind her, and beckoned me to follow.  
"She seems eager," said Minda, "Maybe you should follow her."  
"Yeah, thanks for stating the obvious."  
Midna rolled he eyes and disappeared back into my shadow.

The monkey lead me into and open space. A bridge stretched over a chasm beneath. The monkey ran across, but only got halfway before another monkey came through the door on the other side. It was wielding a whit boomerang that it threw; severing the lines that supported the bridge. The first monkey barely made it across in time. She lead me back into the central room of the temple, and beckoned me to follow her someplace else. This time she lead me to a dark corridor. I pulled out my sword expecting a barrage of monsters. Instead at the end of the corridor was a room filled with water. The monkey lead me across to a locked room. I unlocked the door with a key I had found. Through it was a totem pole, on top of that pole was a cage, in that cage was a monkey. It obviously didn't want to be in the cage, so I shook the pole and the cage came toppling down. I followed the monkeys back to the central room.  
"I was wondering why she was being so nice." Midna appeared in front of me, "Now I know she just wanted you to help her friends. I don't like it, but we need her help to, so I guess we have to."

The next room I found myself in the monkeys did not follow. _Good riddance,_ I thought to myself. A couple of exploding carnivorous plant later I found myself in a room with odd tiles, I stepped on one. A giant centipede shot me into the air. On the other side of the room was a monkey in a locked cage. Inside the room were also two totem poles, remembering the monkey I rescued earlier I shook them. One was a pot containing five rupees; the other was a chest that held the key I needed. I took to monkey back to It's friends who had now become more nuisances than helpers. I eventually came to a room with an even larger carnivorous plant. It had swallowed the key I needed to save another monkey. I killed it with exploding creatures, and rescued the monkey. _These monkeys will be the death of me,_ I thought.

Back in the central room all four of the monkeys I had rescued thus far, really wanted me to follow them. They took me back to the broken bridge. Stringing themselves across it they beckoned me to come across. Devoid of any other choice I swung across, safely landing on the other side. In the other room I found the monkey that chopped down the bridge. He threw his boomerang at me. I dodged, and accidently rolled into the totem pole his was sitting on. He fell of, and I proceeded to whack him with my sword. It jumped up to grab It's butt and ran into his totem pole. It fell back, got up and ran. Forgetting It's boomerang. I picked it up, it seemed sturdy enough.  
"Even the monkeys should be satisfied now," said Midna, "Ok, let's continue combing this place. We already found something good, let's look in places we haven't searched yet."  
At this point I knew she was looking for something… And I desperately wanted to know what it was.  
"What are you looking for?" I ventured to ask.  
"You'll find out," she giggled and returned to my shadow.

The boomerang was useful as I saved one more monkey and was instructed by Midna to save them all. Once they were all saved they formed a rope that swung to a room locked with a strange looking lock; I unlocked it with a strange looking key. In the room was the ugliest plant I had ever seen.

It had two heads that dripped venomous saliva. Their mouths gaped open. Suddenly I had an idea. Throughout the room were little exploding creatures. I threw one in one of the plants heads. It exploded, the plant head sinking down into the depts, below.  
"One more!" giggled Midna.

I did the same with the other head. I should have know it wouldn't be that easy. The poisoned water swelled upon the shores. Out of it came a much more gruesome opponent. The thing I thought were heads were it's arms, in truth it's head was many times more repulsive. It's head had only a mouth, inside that mouth however was an eye.

The bridge breaking monkey appeared with a bomb. I threw it at the creatures head, it didn't like that. It spewed poison at me. I threw another bomb at it and it hardened; it's eye fell out of it's head, the rest of it exploded. The bits and pieces flew together forming a piece of stone like Midna's head piece.  
"Well done!" Midna flew to my face, "That's what I was looking for, it's a fused shadow. It's what the light sprit called dark power. Do you remember what the light sprit said about you having to match the power of the king of shadows? Could it really be so easy? Is this all there is to it?"  
I exploded, all the fatigue and lack of sleep catching up with me, "Easy!? HA! You did absolutely nothing, but point out the obvious! I'm done! You can collect the other fused shadows yourself!"

I stormed off; taking out the rest of my anger on the grass. Eventually Midna asked if I was ready to leave. I walked to the portal she had created, and allowed myself to be warped out. She transported us to Faron Spring where the light sprit greeted us.  
"Heroic Link… do not think that Hyrule is saved from the spread of twilight… Leave these woods and go east, where you will find the land protected by the sprit Eldin. There you will find those you seek. But know this those lands are covered in the clouds of dusk, and there you will revert back to your beast form."

Unfortunately to save the children of Ordon I had to assist Midna, or at least for a little while longer. But first I needed some rest. I climbed up the familiar ladder to my tree house.  
"What are you doing!" Midna shrieked.  
"I'm tired."  
"But we have to go after the other fused shadows!"  
"I'm tired." I repeated more firmly.  
"So! We have to go!" She tried pulling me off the ladder, but in her shadow form she was helpless.

I sighed and nestled into my hammock that hung fron tree branches that insisted on growing into my house. Midna was sleeping in the cold dark basement. It felt good to be home again.

_I was standing outside of myself. Watching the king of shadows have a conversation with Midna, it was heated, and hateful. Suddenly the king gave an exaggerated flourish. A ball of pure light shot at Midna. I tried to scream as every particle of her being vanished. I could only watch helplessly from afar as the king took over the whole of the light world._

I woke screaming drenched in cold sweat. I didn't know why that dream upset me so. I surely wasn't sad because Midna had died… was I? I shook the thought from my head. Me? Upset that the little twerp had died? HA! Don't make me laugh! I went back to sleep, but a part of my mind kept the small thought of my worrying at Midna alive.

The next morning I woke with new resolve. I **would** save the kids, and I **would** stop the king of shadows. I woke Midna and was off. It was a half a day's journey to the realm of twilight that I was to conquer next. After receiving the vessel of light from the sprit I set to work. I decided to start with the bugs inside buildings. After getting through most buildings there were only two left, a warehouse, and a large sanctuary. I started with the warehouse. It was very cramped inside. The bugs were hiding in an old stove. Inside was a single candle and a stick. I lit the stick with the candle. Bad idea. The bugs went crazy. Hey flew around the room lighting everything they came in contact with on fire.  
"Huh?" Midna said, "Sorry but as romantic as this is. I'm getting out!"

With that my guide left me to die. _Boy will she get an earful for that when I'm human!_ I crawled through the small opening from whence I came. After we had gotten a safe distance away the warehouse exploded. That left me with the sanctuary. Inside I notice a large congregation of sprits. I looked closer. What do my eyes behold? My favorite band of brats. Talo, Malo, and Beth. Colin was also there, along with a girl with shoulder length hair. With them were two men. One was tall and broad shouldered; the other was short and pudgy.  
"Cripes! I don't see those black brutes anywhere…" said the pudgy man, "They've gotta' be hiding somewhere, watin' for their helpless little prey to come out! Then they'll FEAST!"  
Talo snuggled in closer to the broad shouldered man, "We are safe in here child, be at ease."  
"Oh, yeah?" the pudgy man continued, "I wonder if the monsters out there would agree with you. They sure didn't seem impressed by my bombs! How long you this sanctuary against beasts that strong? Once the attack it's OVER!"  
Talo took in a rattling breath.  
"Remember that lady from the general goods store? Just one of those things attacked her and a whole gang from town went to save her! And what happened? She was already gone, and there were TWO monsters waitin'! …You connectin' the dots? That means that if we get attacked by them, then we'll be…"  
The larger man snapped to attention, "BARNES!"  
This was apparently too much for Beth as she collapsed into tears. Barns just snickered at this.  
"Well do you have anywhere else that we'll be safe Renado?" Barnes was really starting to get on my nerves…  
"There is a cellar…" said Renado.  
"WHAAT! You've got a Cellar! Man show me the entrance!"  
"The entrance is designed to open when all candles have been lit…"  
Barnes immediately rushed to the only lantern in the room.  
"…I… would not do that," said the girl. Now that I got a better look at her she seemed to be about Beth's age, and was the only child in the room that went unaffected by Barnes speech, "When father told me to secure the cellar I saw insects like the beasts outside."  
Barns quickly crawled back to his wall."  
"Don't cry Beth it'll be okay!" Colin reached out to comfort Beth, but she pulled away, "Link is coming to save us all!"  
Beth stopped crying. The short hair girl raised her eyebrows, Renado's face hardened, Barnes looked confused.  
"…I can feel it!" at this Talo harrumphed.  
"These kids knew you'd save them what a hero!" Midna's voice grabbed my attention, "How sad to be in front of someone and not be noticed. So what now my lonely hero?"

I growled at Midna. Then set to work lighting all the candles in the room. Once the candles were lit and the bugs evicted. I set off to find the rest of the bugs. Once all the tears had been collected the light sprit had some knowledge it wanted to share,  
"My name is Eldin. I am one of the light sprits of Hyrule. O great hero chosen by the gods… The dark power you seek lies in the sacred grounds of the proud mountain dwellers. But already those grounds have been defiled, and seeded with evil… you must go to these sacred grounds and cleanse them." And with that he disappeared.

My reunion with the kids was sweet. Each of them received a hug. Even Talo.  
"So you are the one from Ordon whom these children spoke of?" Renado's voice boomed.  
"Yes," I replied, "I am Link."  
"And this," Renado continued. Barnes flipped up his mask and waved, "This is my daughter Luda." Renado indicated the short haired girl.  
"At first I could not believe these children came from as far away as Ordon"  
"…I… we don't remember much we were captured, and after that it's been like…." Colin searched for the right word.  
"…A nightmare." Malo finished for him.  
"We've had our fair share of nightmares here," said Renado, "The beasts attacked, but what's worse it the sudden change in the mountain dwelling Goron Tribe. In any case you mush take these children and flee before more nightmares descend."

All the children looked at me expectantly. I sighed, I knew this would end badly. I trudged up the mountain. I climbed up a ledge at the top a Goron stopped me… by running me over. Brusied and beaten I hiked back down the mountain. At the bottom Renado stopped me. He professed he was glad I was in one piece and told me of one person that had gined the Goron's respect by beating them in a wrestling match.  
"His name is Bo," wait what? "You know him as the mayor of your hometown Ordon."

I could barely contain my laughter as I headed into town. I was admiring the beauty of the spring one last time when I heard a familiar neighing behind me. I was Epona. She was barreling straight toward me. I jumped out of the way just in the nick of time. She ran into the spring and reared. I took this time to jump on her back just as she took off. Epona tried to throw me, but I held fast and eventually calmed her down. I now had two companions on the journey back to Ordon.

Mayor Bo greeted me warmly, and almost immediately asked about Ilia. She wasn't with the others, so I looked away. He asked how he could help.  
"You beat the Gorons once before," I told him, "I need to know how to do it again."

The Mayor lead me into a back room where he gave me a pair of iron boots. Mayor Bo made me promise not to disclose his secret to anyone. I gladly agreed and set off back to Kakariko. I was now ready to face the Gorons.


End file.
